Hinges for the doors of articles of furniture generally have different structures according to the angles the doors are opened for. This inventor filed an American application called "A base for setting a hinge", which got the application number 07/197,168. That is applied to hinges possible to open for 180 degrees. A hinge used for opening a door for 120 degrees is shown in FIG. 1. It comprises a bowl A to be fixed on a door of an article of furniture, a mounting plate B to be fixed firmly on the side wall of the article and combined with a hinge arm D by means of a screw C, said hinge arm D together with a shaft E of plastics firmly fixed with the bowl A by means of a pin F, a plate G covering the bottom of the bowl and containing two springs to push to sliding blocks H so that said two blocks can push against the shaft E to limit the shaft E to turn and to be kept stopped at any angle within 0 to 120 degrees. This kind of hinge has to have strong components to cope with frequent opening and shutting movement of a door, and in addition, to have such a thinness as can be to facilitate its setting on an article. So it is generally made about 15 mm thick, and this size could hardly have been changed to a smaller one so far. Besides, the springs are compressed in a short distance so that their setting needs a high technique, and the plate G is directly hooked with the bowl A by means of hooks so that the plate G is liable to loosen off the bowl A because of long use and to fall down elastically pushed by the springs. If so, this hinge may become useless.